


Thank You

by definitely_not_trash



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, kinda gay but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: Sesonal depression has hit once again.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this is a random story I threw together at 3 am cause I was bored! Hope you like it!

The holidays were coming around again, the air got colder and snow started to coat the school grounds in a thin layer of crisp white. For many, the holidays were a merry time to enjoy days off of school, and to spend time with family. 

Simon despised the holidays.

He held his books close to his chest as he walked down the mostly empty hall, the laughter of the other students echoing throughout the building. He let out a huff of air as he ran face first into someone else, stumbling and falling, his books spilling across the floor. 

"Oh my gosh-! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where i was going I-" he looked up now, blinking, "J-Jack! I'm sorry-" he murmured.

The ginger boy rolled his pale eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "It's fine, I suppose. What are you doing, Simon? Shouldn't you be off packing?-" 

"I-yeah" Simon mumbled, stooping to pick up his books. Jack did not offer to help. "I-don't really want to, though-"

Jack quirked a thin brow, shifting in his place as he watched the smaller boy pick up his things. Of course he didn't offer to help, it wasn't his fault the younger boy was so clumsy. "And why not?" 

"I just-..." Simon swallowed as he stood back up, brushing himself off. 

_ It was the day after everyone got back from holiday, still no classes, but the staff were trying to get students back into the swing of things. _

_ "So-how was your holiday?" Simon asked as he walked next to the taller boy, tugging his sleeves down gently  _

_ "Fine-I would share but-its a little dry to listen to, no?"  _

_ Simon nodded in response. _

_ "How about you? How was your holiday, Simon. Not that I personally care very much." _

_ "It was..." Simon hesitated, "Fine..-"  _

_ Jack glaced down curiously "Oh? You sound upset?" _

_ "No I-I'm fine-my uhm-my cat died" Simon mumbled. _

_ "Oh, what a pity," Jack remarked, eyeing the smaller boy curiously, "How'd you get all bruised up? Looks bad," he pointed to his arm, which Simon soon covered up by pulling his sleeves down more. _

_ "I-I slipped on the ice-nothing more-"  _

_ "If you say so."  _

"Simon. Earth to Simon." Simon blinked a bit, Jack snapping by his face now, "You completely blanked. Thought I lost you."

"I-just spaced out a little-" Simon mumbled in response, "I'm just not super excited for it this year...I'd rather just stay here..." 

"Oh? How come?"

"I..." He hesitated, pulling the taller boy down a little, mumbling close to his ear, "My-my parents don't really...like me-" 

"Oh? What do you mean," Jack turned, his voice somewhat hesitant.

"They...Don't really..want me back?" Simon mumbled, his voice dropping to barely a whisper "They always end up getting drunk and hitting me-" 

"What-" for perhaps the first time in his life Jack Meridews face showed real signs of concern, a certain firm softness Simon had never seen from him before. "Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you tell someone?" He narrowed his eyes, his thin ginger brows furrowing.

"I-" Simon swallowed, "I'm just..scared..." 

Jack rest his hands upon Simons small shoulders, "Don't be...I-" he paused, "I'm always here for you Simon, not only as your choir leader but as your  _ friend _ . You have to tell someone." 

Tears started to well up in Simons eyes, and he dropped his books, wrapping his arms around Jack now. Jack flinched, hesitating before hugging him back, running his hand along Simons back soothingly.

"Come along. I'll go with you-maybe you won’t have to go home," he stopped to blink, hesitating, "You..you could always come back with me-I'm sure my family would understand..-" he pulled back to look Simon eye to eye, "It may not seem like it but I really do care about you, Simon.." 

Simon nodded, wiping his eyes. "Thank you..Jack." He pressed his face into the ginger boys shoulder, relishing his warm embrace bittersweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think in the comments!!


End file.
